The present invention relates to a tape-shaped label printing device, and more particularly, to a tape-shaped label printing device capable of setting accurate print start position so as to perform several times of printings on an identical region of a tape printing medium by rewinding the tape and repeatedly performing printing.
One conventional tape-shaped label printing device is described in a commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,297 in which characters and marks such as alphabetic characters and symbols are printed on a tape printing medium and a resultant printed tape is suitable for making labels to adhere to film tabs. This tape-shaped label printing device includes a keyboard, a display, and a printing mechanism of the thermal printing type, and is configured to print characters, marks, and the like in a variety of font styles and sizes on a printing tape medium of widths such as 6, 9, 12, 18, and 24 mm.
Further, in the conventional label printing device, a tape cutting mechanisms is provided at a position downstream a thermal head in a tape feeding direction. Further, a length of a front margin and a rear margin can be set. After starting printing operation while feeding the tape in the tape feeding direction, if a distance between a tape cutting position of the tape cutting mechanism and a print start position becomes equal to a length of the front margin, the tape feeding is temporarily stopped and the tape is cut, and thereafter, the subsequent printing operation is performed.
Attempt was made on a conventional tape-shaped label printing device so as to be able not only to feed the printing tape, but also to rewind the printing tape. For example, after printing characters, symbols, and the like on the printing tape, the tape can be rewound to the print start position or a print start point of origin, and a second array of characters, symbols, and the like can be printed over the first printing area. In this way, a synthesized characters, or characters decorated with designs can be produced in the tape-shaped label.
Further, the tape-shaped labels printed with character arrays are not limited to use on file tabs. These labels are also appropriate for sticking on cassettes and their cases, or video tapes and their cases, for example. In such a case, multiple colored character arrays may be intended in accordance with recorded data and kind by repeatedly performing tape rewinding and tape printing process.
The inventors of the present application conceived the idea to provide a plurality of ribbon cassettes, separate from the tape cassette, with ink ribbons of not only black, but a plurality of colors such as red, green, and blue. Each of the ribbon cassettes is detachably mounted to the tape cassette, and the printing is made by the desired colors. A color range setting process is performed with respect to the input text data so as to make correspondence with the selected character array of the input text data with the color which has been set. The ribbon cassettes having the same ribbon color as the set printing colors are exchanged in sequence during the printing process.
During first printing operation with first ribbon cassette for printing an image with the first color, the tape is cut to obtain the predetermined amount of front margin. In the second and subsequent time of printing, the printing tape is rewound by a length corresponding to the feeding length of the tape in the preceding printing. In this way, can be produced a label printed with a synthesized characters, characters with colorful designs and characters with multiple colors.
In order to produce a label printed with the synthesized characters, patterns or characters with multiple colors, the identical region of the tape is repeatedly subjected to printing. Further, in the first printing operation, tape cutting is performed to obtain a preset front margin length. Therefore, in the second and subsequent time of printing operation, the printing tape must be rewound at high speed by a length corresponding to the tape feed amount in the precedent first printing operation. During rewinding operation, accurate rewinding amount may not be obtained due to the slippage between a platen roller and the printing tape. Further, the printing operation begins immediately after completion of the rewinding operation. As a result, print start position may not be accurate due to the backlash of a plurality of gears which constitutes the tape transfer mechanism.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a tape-shaped label printing device capable of accurately setting a print start point of origin in each printing in case the printing tape must be rewound at every printing so as to perform repeated printing by several times with respect to an identical region of the printing tape, and also capable of providing an accurate front margin length.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such device in which the printing tape can be cut while providing a present front margin length in a case where repeated printing are performed at the identical area of the printing tape.
These and other objects of the present invention will be attained by providing a tape-shaped label printing device for printing the image on a tape printing medium comprising a tape transfer mechanism, printing means, control means, tape detection means, and setting means. The tape transfer mechanism is adapted for alternatively transferring the tape printing medium in a tape feeding direction or a tape rewinding direction. The tape transfer mechanism provides a tape transfer passage having a downstream end. The printing means has a print head and is disposed at the tape transfer passage for printing the image onto the tape printing medium. The control means is adapted for controlling a printing process. The tape detection means is adapted for detecting the tape at a position nearby the downstream end of the tape transfer passage. The setting means is adapted for setting a particular tape portion as a point of origin for starting a printing operation thereat. The particular tape portion is a portion in confrontation with the print head when a predetermined position of the tape is detected by the tape detection means.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tape-shaped label printing device for printing an image on a tape printing medium comprising a tape transfer mechanism, printing means, a tape cutting mechanism, setting means, and control means. The tape transfer mechanism is adapted for alternatively transferring the tape printing medium in a tape feeding direction or a tape rewinding direction. The tape transfer mechanism provides a tape transfer passage having a downstream end portion. The printing means has a print head defining a printing position. The printing means is disposed at the tape transfer passage for printing the image onto the tape printing medium. The tape cutting mechanism is adapted for cutting the tape printing medium at a position nearby the downstream end of the tape transfer passage. The setting means is adapted for setting a cut position of the tape printing medium at a position downstream of the printing position. The cut position becomes a leading end of a front margin. The control means is adapted for controlling the tape transfer mechanism at an initial tape feeding period of a final time printing of a plurality of times of printing on an identical portion of the tape printing medium, so that a transfer of the tape printing medium in the feeding direction is stopped when the cut position imparted on the tape printing medium by the setting means reaches the tape cutting mechanism.